El error es tan grave como lo que causa
by CastleintheMoon
Summary: Quinn Fabray es una chica que ultimamente ha tomado muchas desiciones que al principio parecen claras y precisas, pero al final se da cuenta que ha cometido muchos errores al dejar a su novia Marissa por el amor de Rachel. Todo le sale mal y el alcohol se ha convertido en su mejor amigo desde entonces. Femslash: Faberry (Pareja principal) Otras parejas: Brittana, Klaine
1. Regrets Collect

**Hola Fanfickeros! suena raro, en fin, HOLA! aca les traigo mi primer fic y HELL YEAH! un Faberry por su puesto :3**

**he de decir que esto me acaba de salir hace unos segundos de la mente y (cualquier parecido con mi realidad es mera coincidencia), Soy primeriza en esto y en realidad se podria decir que esto es mi experimento, asi que sea de su agrado mi experimento, tal vez se torne un poco aburrido al principio o tal vez alarmante pero con eso de que la mayoría de los fics faberry siempre tratan de lo mismo intentare cambiar un poquito la dinámica del mio ok?**

**y despues de la carta a Santa que acabo de escribir les dejo mi trabajo.**

_Los personajes de Glee le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy._

* * *

_Capitulo 1:_ "_Regrets Collect"_

Encendió la luz del cuarto, se quito las botas y camino descalza por la alfombra hasta el sillón, tomo su tan corto y rubio cabello entre sus manos y lo sacudió un poco para relajarse, dio un suspiro y sin vacilar tomo la botella de vodka frente a ella y se sirvió una copa. Su televisión estaba apagada pero aun así ella la veía, se perdía en el vacío de ese fondo negro, tan negro como últimamente veía las cosas.

Después de varias copas de su elixir relajante, cayo en un profundo sueño.

Caminaba por los pasillos de McKinley con sus libros sujetados entre ambos brazos, se acercaba a una chica castaña de ojos de color.

-Marissa tengo que hablar contigo-. Dijo la rubia y la castaña en seguida volteo a mirarla. –Dime Quinn ¿que pasa?-.

Minutos después de una charla en la que Quinn hablaba y Marissa solo escuchaba mirando hacia el horizonte, la ex porrista decidió concluir y después pedir la opinión de Marissa. –Mira yo entenderé si quieres dejarme de hablar por un tiempo, no, no quisiera hacerlo pero… dime ¿tu que piensas? -La chica que se encontraba a un lado de ella solo apretaba la quijada y dirigía su mirada a la puerta de salida con la mirada perdida y digiriendo cada palabra de la rubia. -¿Entonces? Dime algo Marissa-. La Castaña apenas y abrió la boca –No puedo hablar- dijo y salió corriendo hacia la puerta que ya había observado antes.

Quinn dudo unos segundos en si debería salir corriendo a por ella, o si debía quedarse en el lugar y opto al final por esperar a que Marissa se fuera, debía darle tiempo, dejarla sola.

Al salir de la escuela la rubia logro ver a lo lejos a Marissa en pleno llanto recargada en el pecho de Nellie su mejor amiga, y le dolía en el alma tener la seguridad de que esas lagrimas eran culpa suya.

_Es por el bien de ella, y mio… espera un segundo, solo por el bien mio ¿no?, claro que no tarde o temprano debía terminar con esto, no me hubiese permitido engañarla o mentirle. _Quinn repetía estas palabras en su mente y aun con la preocupación de haber dejado a Marissa tan mal siguió su camino.

La rubia despertó de su sueño-flashback, estaba agobiada y tenía dolor de cabeza consecuencia de caer sedada por el vodka.

Se tallo los ojos , se enderezo en el sillón y encendió la tele para hacer un zapping sin sentido mas que el hacer algo con sus manos mientras recordaba aquel día donde rompió el corazón de Marissa, aquel día que hasta la fecha recuerda y sueña, el día donde todas las decisiones que tomaba parecían las correctas, pero después noto que no era así.


	2. I'm your biggest fan

**Hi Honeys! Tarde demasiado en publicar el Segundo cap pero en verdad me ocupe este último semestre en la escuela, pero aprovechare que estoy de vacaciones para avanzarle.**

**Como verán el fic comienza con una parte de en medio, digamos que este es como el capítulo primero. Por cierto el ca es larguísimo en lo personal me gustan así pero una disculpa por tods quienes prefieran algo mas reducido.**

_Los personajes de Glee le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy._

* * *

_Capitulo 2:_ "_I'm your biggest fan"_

Todo da inicio el día de regreso a clases, Quinn Fabray a la fecha ex porrista de las cheerios, tenia un nuevo corte de cabello, y con el una actitud positiva, sabia que algo bueno se acercaba y había comenzado su día con todas las ganas de estudiar.

"_Estoy entusiasmada, se que este ciclo me trae nuevas oportunidades para volver a empezar, estoy ansiosa de ver a todos en el club… a todos menos a…"_

Los pensamientos de la rubia fueron interrumpidos de golpe por la voz de la diva de Mckinley, nada más y nada menos que la señorita Rachel Berry.

-Ya lo he dicho Kurt, este año ES MI AÑO!- Se expresaba con toda libertad la chica bajita levantando su frente muy en alto.

"_Berry a ti te extrañaba mucho menos que a los otros, ¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan perdedora cargue con una sonrisa tan grande?, simplemente es estúpido"_ Volteo los ojos mientras veía a los chicos desaparecer al dar la vuelta en una esquina de los pasillos.

-Hola Q!, ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? –Una rubia alta saludaba alegremente a la ex porrista.

-Bien Britt… ¿y tu, Que tal vas con Santana?.

-Pues…- bajo la voz, al parecer era secreto lo de ella y su morocha aun. –Bien, pero San sigue pensando en si contarlo o no que me ama tanto como a los palitos de pan-Dicho esto Fabray sonrio y se acercó al oído de Brittany

–Britt-Britt te dire un secreto, yo estoy casi segura de que Santana te ama MAS que a los palitos de pan, aunque se haga la ruda y a veces quiera pretender que no- La bailarina abrazo a su amiga y proyecto su felicidad en una enorme sonrisa, luego se fue dando saltitos de alegría y le gritaba ya de lejos a la otra rubia

- GRACIAS QUINN! SABIA QUE ERA ASI!-.

Quinn paso todo el día recopilando todos los apuntes de sus clases del curso, esta vez había optado por sentarse hasta el final del salón, en los asientos de atrás ya que este año su principal objetivo era crear una nueva imagen, dejar de llamar la atención.

Llegaba la hora del club glee y curiosamente nuestra rubia sentía ansias, ansias por ver a todos otra vez, si, a todos, esas cosquillas incluían escuchar a Rachel cantar después de tanto tiempo.

_Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us, then roll with us  
'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
And we've got hotpants on enough  
And yes of course because we're running this town just  
like a club  
And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my necklace_

I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are…

-¡Bravo Rachel!, Buena presentación, inicias nuestro año de maravilla. –Decía el profesor William aplaudiendo.

-Ojala cantáramos mas canciones de Ke$ha al parecer siempre bailan sexy las chicas cuando es una canción de ella- dijo Artie volteando a ver a Quinn, pero ella estaba ida, embelesada con la voz de Rachel, ni siquiera era una canción con la que la morena pudiera lucir mucho su voz pero aun así las notas ejecutadas por la chica seguían haciendo eco en los oídos de la rubia.

"_Esa maldita voz jodidamente hermosa, ya no se si odio a Berry por que quisiera una voz asi, o porque no viene y me canta al oído todo el día"._

La chica de los ojos color avellana ya había aceptado desde un largo tiempo atrás su afición por las chicas, nunca lo había platicado con nadie desde entonces, y tampoco había tenido una relación con alguna, pero aun así desde su cambio descubrió cosas en ella que siempre nego. Ella no supo si la confesión por parte de Santana y Brittany de su relación le dio un poco de "valor" para aceptarse o si simplemente ya estaba cansada de mentirse a si misma.

"_Lucy Quinn FABRAY" ¿Qué demonios piensas?, una cosa es que ya aceptes que estas por las chicas pero… ¿BERRY?" _La rubia sacudió su cabeza y salió del salón junto con todos sus compañeros.

En el pasillo la nueva capitana de las cheerios dio unos pasos y choco accidentalmente con Rachel (si fue accidente, vamos, si hubiese sido planeado seguro que la morocha la lanzaba hasta marte a la pobre) y lo peor de todo fue que culpo a la morena bajita de esto.

–Enana! Deja de meterte en el camino de los demás, tan chica que estas terminaras aplastada cual cucaracha.-La latina era fan de burlarse de la estatura de Rachel.

–Pues si Satana, con esos piesotes seguro aplastas con facilidad hasta el mastodonte mas grande- buen contrataque por parte de la diva.

-Al Finntonto no lo metas Gayberry- Punto para la señorita López. Mercedes y Tina que iban pasando aun lado de ellas no pudieron contener la carcajada con el comentario sobre Finn de la porrista.

–No importa lo qe digas "López", se que un día de estos todos los que se burlan de mi rogaran por que les firme un autógrafo así, enana como dices y todo.- Rachel apresuro el paso y se alejó de todos sus compañeros a una velocidad impresionante.

La ex porrista escucho toda la conversacon anterior de la cantante y la latina, y no pudo evitar imaginarse a la diva totalmente glamurosa, y vestida a lo Madonna, caminando como si nade fuera merecedor de su presencia, fotografiada por miles de fans y reporteros, negándole a unos cuantos los autógrafos tal como había declarado hace unos segundos.

Después de llegar a su casa la rubia se sentó en una mesa sola a cenar, al parecer su padre estaba de negocios y su mama se había marchado junto con el.

Sintió alivio por no tener que convivir con sus padres por un día, pero a la vez e pesaba respirar vacío por todo su hogar.

Luego de un baño la muchacha se cambio para para irse a su cama y se acostó boca arriba, poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos los cuales estaban admirando el techo y se dejo llevar por el cansancio. Abrió los ojos y fue deslumbrada por el flash de cientos de cameras a su alrededor parecía una guerra de luces, brillaban por aquí, y por allá. La rubia fue obligada a entrecerrar sus ojos, con dificultar pudo enfocar una sexy figura que caminaba sobre una alfombra roja, era una morena de piel bronceada que derrochaba brillo por todo el lugar. _"Rachel?" _ Pensó la chica y confirmaba sus sospechas cuando la diva asomo sus hermosos ojos por las enormes gafas obscuras que llevaba dedicándole un guiño a la prensa.

Quinn se estaba totalmente aturdida por la belleza de la morena, un vestido de gala largo en color plata sacaba a la rubia de su orbita, este acentuaba la silueta de la diva a la perfección, y dejaba ver una de las largas piernas tan características de ella por un costado de la prenda.

Sin darse cuenta la boca y los ojos de Quinn estaban peor que los del lobo de Tex Avery, aquel que cuando sale la pelirroja sexy bailando chifla y se emociona con los bailes, tan alborotado se pone que pareciera que se fuera a desarmar aquel lobo.

Reaccionando por fin la rubia corrió hacia donde estaba la estrella, pero en su intento de llegar tropezó y cayo a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, volteo hacia arriba y se encontró con la Señorita Berry mirándola con desdén, ¿Qué ironia no? ¿Ahora quien miraba desde arriba a quien?

En seguida antes de poder ponerse en pie la chica Fabray esucho la alarma y se despertó.

"_Sera que si le consigo un vestido igual se vera tal y como en mi sueño?" _Se preguntaba Quinn ya en la regadera recordando las imágenes en su mente que aparecían cuando dormia. La rubia se vistió, almorzó, y se fue rumbo a la escuela.

-Santana se me ocurrió una canción para la Unholy Trinity.

-Claro, Hola Santy! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal la familia?- respondía la morocha fingiendo enojo.

-Ya, ya sentida, siempre que te saludo me criticas y me das la cantaleta de que sueno muy formal y ñoña.

-Oye! Una no puede tener ganas de que se interés de vez en cuando?

-AY! Señorita Lopez es IMPOSIBLE…

-Pero aun así me adoras Fabray!

-Eso no es verdad Santana!

-Pues yo si la adoro Quinn –respondió la chica que de apellido Pierce, que iba llegando y se les unía a las otras dos.

-Bueno, bueno, HOLA San-ta-na –coreo Quinn como los niños de kínder cuando saludan a sus profesores.

-Pff. Deja las ñoñerías rubia los modales son solo para bobos.

-VES! Siempre me la haces!- Una ceja tan característica se levanto en el rostro de Quinn y esta fruncio la boca y amenazo a Santana con el puño.

-Ja!,ja! Me encanta molestarte, ¿es tan difícil de comprenderlo? –la sonrisa maligna de Santana era lo fastidioso del asunto. La morocha tomo a Brittany del brazo mientras las tres caminaban a la par hacia su siguiente clase.

-¿Sera que me vas a dejar contarles la idea ya, o tendré que participar en otra rutina humorística? –La morena titubeo como si razonara el volver a jugar con la rubia.

-Ya, Fabray, no te esponjes, dime ¿Qué canción te gustaría que presentáramos?-

-¡Paparazzi!- la chica lo decía con mucho entusiasmo.

-Oh Quinn! Si, si Lady gaga es una de mis cosas favoritas, claro después de dibujar con rayolas, y darle besitos a San en el cue … -Brittany estaba encantada con la idea – ¿Cómo para cuando piensas presentarla? –Santana interrumpió a su novia que al parecer nunca tenia filtro al hablar.

-Hoy mismo, Santana. -¿Estas demente? Claro, eso de ya no ser mas porrista como que te afecta, ¡estamos fueras de practica rubia tonta!, no nos podemos presentar sin ensayar

-Santy, no es tan difícil, somos buenas improvisando- Convencía la rubia alta a su novia.

-Si "Santy", Britt y tu se mueven por inercia

-Ok,ok, Fabray, solo porque es verdad que Britt y yo somos fabulosas, y mas juntas, tampoco es que le dediquemos mucho tiempo al baile cuando ensayamos.

-Siempre se la pasan toqueteándose…-Las dos rubias soltaron una carcajada no muy grata para la morena.

-QUINN! Déjalo ya o me arrepentiré- la ex porrista hizo un gesto de paz con su mano y dejo de fastidiar a la latina.

En el club glee.

-Prof. Schue Santana, Quinn y yo queremos pasar a cantar- levanto la mano Brittany apenas se sentaron todos los integrantes de New Directions.

-Claro, Brittany, me alegra que se hayan tomado la molestia de ensayar algo estas vacaciones-

-No, no, no señor Schue, no se equivoque nosotras no necesitamos practicar nada para maravillar con una presentación perfecta- La soberbia de Santana la percibían hasta China.

Quinn rodo los ojos al escuchar a Santana, y más porque ella era la primera que se preocupo y renegó porque la rubia quisiera presentarse sin ensayo previo.

Al ritmo de la música la señorita Pierce era la que comenzaba ejecutando pasos totalmente correctos y la morocha se le unía siguiendo los movimientos de baile impecablemente.

La señorita López tomaba de la mano a Brittany mientras cantaba los primeros versos:

_We are the crowd  
We're co-coming out  
Got my flash on it's true  
Need that picture of you  
It's so magical  
We'd be so fantastical _

Santana derretía a Britt-Britt con la Mirada, y esta otra seguía con la canción:

_Leather and jeans  
Garage glamorous  
Not sure what it means  
But this photo of us  
It don't have a price  
Ready for those flashing lights  
'Cause you know that baby,_ I

Brittany dedicándole una mirada a la Latina abría paso para que Quinn continuara:

_I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi  
_

Y sin querer la ex porrista se encontraba mirando hacia donde Rachel, como si le dedicara la canción (y esto era mas que obvio después del sueño que tuvo), pero la diva al notar las miradas de Fabray se sintió confundida y su filtro automáticamente desvió la posibilidad de que esa canción fuese para ella.

_Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be  
Papa-Paparazzi_

Estas palabras ya sonaban más a indirecta en los labios de Quinn y provocaban en las mejillas de esta un leve rubor. Las tres ahora se unían para cantar el coro:

_Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that __girl __is mine _

Obviamente Santana y Brittany habían hecho esta canción más personal y cambiaban el "boy" por el "girl" adaptándola a ellas y provocando que Quinn titubeara por el cambio pero para ultimo acoplarse.

_I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be  
Papa-Paparazzi_

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi

Finalizaron exitosamente su performance tal como antes lo había alardeado Santana y recibieron sus aplausos correspondientes

La rubia se dio cuenta de lo que recién había hecho y cayo en la realización que esa canción se la dedicaba inconscientemente a cierta "enana".

"_¿Qué demonios?, la sueño una vez y ya le cantó, esta no eres tu Fabray"_

Y hablando de la reina de roma, o más bien la diva de Ohio, la morena sacaba a la ex porrista de su burbuja.

-¡Qué linda les salió su presentación Quinn!- _"Demonios dijo que nos salió lindo, porqué me emociona tanto?" _–Y sin ensayar cierto?

-Eh… gracias Berry, me inspire un poco en lo que le dijiste ayer a San de los autógrafos y eso…-_"¿En serio Fabray? Anda solo te falto contarle que soñaste con ella en un sexy vestido plateado y que te encantaría fotografiar su belleza y ser su paparazzi el resto de tu vida"._

Si Rachel no había percibido la situación de que la rubia le dedicaba la canción, esta confesión ahora le sembraba una pequeñísima duda.

-¡Vaya!, más de 20 segundos charlando con la fabulosa Quinn Fabray aun no he recibido ningún insulto debe ser nuevo record…-Calla Berry_, "¿Fabulosa?, ¿me dijo fabulosa?"_ –Este año quiero comenzarlo con el pie derecho y ¿Por qué no? eso incluye con empezar a llevarme bien contigo.

-Eso si que me toma por sorpresa, pero me alegran tus buenas intenciones como no tienes idea. –La morocha la abrazó y paso su mano por el brazo de Quinn causándole a la rubia una sensación de ardor al contacto son su piel. _"Sus manos son taaan suaves"_ Fabray sonrió nerviosamente.

-Bueno, al ver tu propósito de "ciclo escolar nuevo" ¿que te parece si mañana nos juntamos para almorzar?

-¡Claro!, es una buena idea Berry- La morocha hizo una mueca al escuchar su apellido.

-Bien, creo que por hoy ya tuvimos un gran avance, mucho sería pedirte que me llamaras…

-¡Rachel! Lo, lo lamento, es la costumbre… - Ambas rieron

-Si, comprendo. Ben nos vemos mañana nueva amiga –dicho esto la diva se despidió de la rubia sin notar que a Quinn le incomodó el "amiga"

_I'll be your girl backstage at show  
Velvet ropes and guitars  
Yeah, cause you're my rockstar  
In between the sets,  
Eyeliner and cigarettes_

"Si yo podría ser tu chica que espera tras bambalinas después de cada uno de tus shows." Pensó Quinn mientras cantaba ara ella sola la canción de lady gaga.

_'m your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be  
Papa-Paparazzi_


	3. Electric Girl

**¡Hola hola! Aquí volviendo con otro cap, ya casi pasaba de las dos semanas, lo siento... en verdad que ayer ya tenia el cap terminado pero me parecia muy corto asi que le agregue unas cosillas porque si no hubiese sido pecado subirlo como lo tenía, igual y no quedo tan extenso...**

**Le agradezco a Alma Lch y a Hernan Acosta Faberry/Achele lovers de fb quienes fueron los que opinaron de lo que llevo escrito y me dieron ánimos para seguir y segui**

**Invito a los lectores del fic que opinen en los reviews, les juro que no me enojo x)**

**BUENO EN FIN! que disfruten...**

_Los personajes de Glee le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy._

* * *

_Capítulo 3: "Electric Girl"_

Al otro día la ex porrista y la diva almorzaron juntas y ambas disfrutaron mucho de la compañía de la otra. "Vaya quién diría que Rachel Berry es la chica más interesante de Ohio" Quinn pensó mientras se perdía en las palabras de la morena.

-Veras, estábamos formados mis padres y yo en la fila del cine para la matiné de Funny Girl, y estos chicos no dejaban de burlarse de la ropa de mis padres… fue tan exasperante, no tengo la culpa que sean tan ignorantes y no sepan de moda, sabes, aveces pienso que no pertenecemos aquí- Berry solo hablaba y Fabray la podía escuchar por horas.

Pasaron los días y las chicas se habían vuelto inseparables. En otras cosas las Brittana le habían por fin dado a conocer a todos de su relación y ya no pasaban tiempo con la rubia, sino se dedicaban a hacer cosas de pareja, ni notaban la falta de la exporrista y ni a ella le importaba que no lo notaran ya que ella estaba ocupada disfrutando el tiempo con su nueva persona favorita.

* * *

-Quinn, escuché que hay ofertas en Achat de Beauté, ¿que tal si vamos en la clase del Sr. Robinson?

-No estoy segura Rachel, sería faltar a una clase, ¿Qué no se supone que te daban premios todos los años por puntualidad o algo así?

- Si, bueno, pero…

-¡ja ja!, vaya ahora que lo pienso que nerd... ahora entiendo porque te lanzaban slushies-. Quinn se burlo y Rachel se molestó un poco. -Pero veo que ahora quieres revelarte…¿ en serio quieres perder tu premio?

-Si me dejaras hablar ¡QUINN! – La morena se desesperó y calló a la ex porrista.

-De acuerdo, ya, ya exprésate con toda libertad – la diva le dedico una mirada mortal, si sus ojos fuesen espada ahorita mismo hubiesen atravesado a la rubia.

-A lo que iba, es que el señor Robinson llamó que estaba enfermo, y no va a venir, al parecer tiene gripe y esta en cama

-¿Y tu a que hora te enteraste de todo eso? ¿No me digas que aparte de estudiante tienes doble vida como espía?

-No, Quinn, no es que sea espía, solo presto atención en clases, no como tu, que te la pasas haciendo garabatos en la parte de atrás de tu cuaderno….

-¡HEY! No has visto el dibujo de Godzila que hice, admito que rayo el cuaderno sin sentido constantemente...pero ese ¡GODZILA! Es todo un arte.

* * *

-¡Quinn apúrate! La clase del Sr. Robinson dura solo dos horas- La rubia deseaba capturar cada segundo que pasaban ella y Berry, si de ella dependiera se saltarían las clases de todo el día.

-Ya, Rachel, tampoco es que a la tienda le vayan crecer piernas y salga corriendo.

-a la tienda no, pero si a las ofertas… ¡CAMINA! –La ex porrista obediente apresuro el paso.

-¡OHHH Hecha un vistazo!, TODO ESTA AL 30,40 Y 50 PORCIENTO DE DESCUENTO – La diva señalaba emocionada para todos lados del lugar

-Toma algo rápido y larguémonos –dijo Fabray un poco celosa de que la ropa tuviese mas atención de Rachel que ella.

-¿Pero qué dices Quinn? No… no, ¡podría pasar el día entero aquí!

-Por lo visto perdiste el interés completo en tu premio de puntualidad.

-Y tú le das mas importancia de la debida. Hay que relajarse un poco, romper las reglas una vez no hace daño

-Vaya, vaya ¿donde quedo la Rachel tan bien conocida antes como "Señorita Rectitud"? –La morena ya no escucho porque se distrajo.

-¡MIRA! Ven, ven, esta blusa te quedaría hermosa – Inocentemente Berry acerco al torso de Quinn la prenda y la rubia tembló por dentro al tenerla demasiado cerca. En seguida la ex porrista retiro bruscamente las manos de la diva para dejar de temblar.

-Me… gustaría mas en color blanco – se excuso Fabray.

-mmm, deberías probártela primero y luego opinar –Quinn se puso de mala gana la blusa color purpura sobre lo que ya traía puesto mientras que La morena tomo una falda color azul marino y un sweater rosa pastel.- ¡Me quiero probar esto Quinn!, ¿me acompañas? –La porrista dudo un segundo pero luego solo asintió y siguió a la morena a los probadores.

-¡Demonios! Este lugar esta llenísimo

-Era de esperarse con tantas rebajas…

-No hay ningún lugar vacio para que te sientes – Dijo la diva frunciendo los labios.-Ven entra conmigo-. Y en menos de un mili-segundo la morena arrastro a la chica de ojos avellana dentro del probador. El espacio no era amplio, apenas y cabía una persona. Luego Sin pudor y sin pensarlo Rachel se saco el sweater de unicornio que llevaba y quedo en una blusa de tirantes que dejaba ver un interesante… escote_."¿Qué clase de tortura es esta?, Dios mío yo siempre he sido buena o al menos lo he intentado" _Pensó la ex porrista quien había quedado detrás de la diva y ahora podía ver la espalda de la otra chica justo frente a ella y el escote desde el espejo colgado en la pared. _"Esperen un segundo, se iba a probar una falda también ¿no?... eso significa que" _Todavía la rubia no terminaba de razonar la situación cuando la falda de Berry estaba en el suelo, Fabray se mordía el labio y apretaba sus ojos. _"Se fuerte, se muy fuerte, si no la ves no pasa nada, si no la ves… ¡Joder!, con solo imaginarme ya me entro calor"_. La diva noto la cara de la rubia y se preocupo. – ¿Quinn estas bien? Si tienes ganas de ir al baño puedes decírmelo, ahorita vas y vienes para que me digas que tal me queda- La ex porrista abrió los ojos, vio las largas y torneadas piernas de la morena y casi muere del impacto. –Eh… no… sabes, yo, estoy…bien, es solo que...

-¡SE TE CAE LA BABA! – Quinn se asusto porque creyó que alguien la había atrapado observando demasiado a la morena.

-¡Tommy, ven para acá, tengo que limpiarte la cara –Una señora grito desde afuera del cubículo queriendo atrapar a su niño para asearlo, En lo que la ex porrista se asomo para ver quien gritaba la diva ya se había puesto las prendas que quería comprar.

-¡awww, mira Quinn que lindo bebe! – Rachel agarro en sus brazos a Tommy y le hacia muecas divertidas para hacerlo reír, la madre del pequeño se acercaba con un pañuelo y le retiraba la saliva.

-Oh, en verdad es hermoso – Fabray apretaba sus mejillas y le revolvía el cabello-

-¿Puedes cargarlo?, quisiera ponerme mi ropa y para pagar esta rubia obedeció y tomo al chico, pero este comenzó a gesticular de una manera extraña.

-¿Qué pasa?,¿a caso preferías estar con Rach?, hey, no soy tan mala peque – El niño hizo un puchero y luego vomito sobre Quinn – ¡OH NO! ni siquiera he pagado la blusa, y ni siquiera me gustaba...

-Bueno… tu la preferías en color blanco, problema resuelto – dijo Berry intentando no burlarse pero fallando en el intento.

* * *

-Anda Quinn cuéntame, ¿Qué canción planeas cantar mañana?- dijo Rachel y jalo a la rubia de la mano hacia la biblioteca._"¿Por qué tiene que llevarme por toda la escuela de la mano? esta bien que seamos amigas, pero cada que mi piel hace contacto con la suya siento que recibo una descarga eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo"_

-EEhmm, no lo sé Rach, no lo he pensado aún…

-Pero si te presentaras mañana ¿verdad?

-¡Claro!... aun no se que, pero te prometo que lo haré- _"¿Cómo demonios le digo que no a esos hermosos ojos marrones?, ¿cómo?"_

-¡Ya lo prometiste Fabray!, ya no hay vuelta atrás…-la morena señalo a Quinn con el dedo queriendo parecer ruda pero no podía aguantarse la risa.

-Si "Berry" lo prometí

-¡OYE!

-Tu me llamaste por mi apellido primero

-Si lo sé, pero "Berry" dicho por ti me trae malos recuerdos

-mmm, lo siento, - la rubia sonó arrepentida –Olvidaba lo perra que puedo llegar a ser …

-Pero cuando lo eres, eres la mejor Perra de todas

-¡Que consuelo!- Quinn rodó los ojos y junto con Rachel soltó una carcajada.

* * *

-Bien esta canción originalmente es de MGMT pero la señorita Perry patea traseros con su cover- Todos los del club estaban atentos, y Rachel ansiaba escuchar a Quinn cantar ya que era muy raro que lo hiciera, tan deleitante que era su voz en glee,

_All along the western front  
People line up to receive.  
She got the power in her hands  
To shock you like you won't believe._

Fabray tenía una obseción con el tacto de Rachel y más en todo lo que esto ocasionaba en ella, esta canción era perfecta para describirlo indirectamente, platica el mágico toque de la diva cada que esta tomaba la mano de la rubia.

Saw her in the amazon  
With the voltage running through her skin  
Standing there with nothing on  
She's gonna teach me how to swim

Quinn evitaba a toda costa el contacto visual con la morena, pero luego recordaba que ella la sonsaco para que actuara en frente de todos, así que retomo su vista hacia la diva._"No se vera tan mal, se supone que somos amigas, no hay nada fuera de lo común"_

_Ooh girl  
Shock me like an electric eel  
Baby girl  
Turn me on with your electric feel_

_All along the eastern shore  
Put your circuits in the sea  
This is what the world is for  
Making electricity  
You can feel it in your mind  
Oh you can do it all the time  
Plug it in and change the world  
You are my electric girl._

¿No hay nada fuera de lo común?, o ¿si? Quinn caía en lo inevitable, estaba segura que su "amiga" le movía por completo el tapete, pero claro, la ex porrista comenzó a sentir miedo de estar enamorada y no ser correspondida.


	4. Soft skin, Red lips

**Buenas tardes, noches o días, Y... CON LA SORPRESA de un nuevo cap más rapido :D Yeeeeiii**

**Dejen les cuento, el fic esta escrito casi a la mitad en mis libretas, es sólo que es mi borrador, y digamos que es algo "desesperanzador" como me comentaron que era el primer cap... esto, por que el drama se me resbala de los dedos :S entonces, estoy haciendo muchísimas correcciones, diálogos, cambios de escenas, en fin. Todo porque como sabran el Rate del fic es "Drama/Humor", si, porque esa era mi idea llevar el humor... así que estoy dando lo mejor de mí para realizarlo, y agradezco a quienes dejan reviews (: así sea una persona quien lee, aquí me tendran.**

**Les dejó mi trabajo... que lo disfruten**

_Los personajes de Glee le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy._

* * *

Capítulo 4: Soft skin, Red lips

Era Sábado en la mañana. La chica de los ojos avellana quedo de recibir a Rachel en su casa en la tarde para hacer tarea de química. La rubia se encontraba alegre con la idea de tener a la diva en su casa, estaba muy entusiasta, tanto que se levantó y comenzó a limpiar su habitación, nadie sabe, tal vez Fabray podría tener suerte y haría más que la tarea.

Los padres de Quinn regresaron de su viaje, la Señora Fabray llamó a su hija para que bajara a saludarla.

La exporrista camino por las escaleras con pesadez y se acercó a su madre de mala gana.

-Quinnie, cariño, ¡mira cuanto ha crecido tu cabello!, unas par de semanas y volverá a ser tan bello y largo como antes- dijo Judy dejando un beso en la frente de la otra rubia y dándole un breve abrazo.

-Madre, en primera, hace tres semanas que se fueron y yo me acabo de quitar puntas ayer. Segundo, me gusta así corto y así me lo voy a dejar-después más calmada la joven dijo- Y tercero, ¿dónde está Russel?

-Se fue a almorzar con los directivos, tu sabes, para hablar del negocio que cerró y esas cosas…

-Igual y ni lo extraño

-Linda no digas eso de tu padre, aun no sé por qué no le llamas "papá"

-Solo no me nace –respondió la Fabray menor con un tono crudo.

-Bueno… bueno, no entremos en contiendas. Mejor, ¿adivina que te traje del viaje?

-¿Tequila? ¿para olvidar que mis padres me abandonaron por semanas?, por favor dime que eso es…

-Fuimos a New York, no a México… y no, lo que te traje fueron ¡unos cuantos kilos de tocino! – Los ojos de Quinn se iluminaron tanto como los anuncios en Las Vegas. La chica le arrebato la bolsa con carne de las manos a la Sra. Fabray.

-¡Mamá! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? – La rubia en un santiamén saco aceite, saco el sartén y en menos de unos segundos ya estaba cocinando parte de su preciado regalo.

-Hija, no te lo vayas a terminar todo

-Dijiste que me lo trajiste, a mí, ósea que es mío…

-Sí, es para ti, yo no puedo comer ni poquito por que traigo el colesterol alto

-Sí mamá, tampoco es que me pueda acabar tanto tocino en tan poco tiempo _"pero si fuese posible, lo haría sin arrepentimientos"_

Unas horas después del festín de la rubia, el timbre de los Fabray sonó.

La exporrista se miró en el espejó y noto que tenía restos de tocino alrededor de su boca los cuales retiró con una servilleta antes de abrirle la puerta a la morena.

-Hola Quinn, demoré un poco… lo siento –La estrella saludo de beso en la mejilla a su amiga y esta quedo algo aturdida.

-Solo unos minutos, pero no te preocupes, pasa –La diva asintió y se introdujo en la sala de los Fabray.

-¿Tienes sed? ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Si por favor, agua estaría bien

La exporrista se movió haca su cocina pero en eso su madre la llamó.

-¡QUINNIE, ncesito que vengas un segundo!

-¡Ahorita no mamá, tengo invitada!

-Puedes dejarla por un momento, es rápido. Quinn se quejó entre dientes y luego compuso su cara de fastidio para dirigirse a Berry. –Mira, acá esta la cocina, si gustas, puedes tomar lo que tú quieras, los vasos los guardamos en esa gaveta junto con los demás utensilios.

-Muchas gracias Quinn

-Si, de nada, no tardo…

La diva agarro un vaso de donde la rubia le había indicado y luego se asomó al refrigerador para encontrarse con la cosa más horrorosa que jamás haya visto en su vida.

-Quinnie, escuché un ruido, creo que algo se cayó- La ex porrista corrió preocupada por Rachel a quién encontró petrificada junto a la estufa con la puerta totalmente abierta del refrigerador.

-Rach, ¿estas bien? Tuve que ayudar a mi madre, olvido como encender la lavadora y… Oh, ese era el vaso favorito de Russel –La rubia levanto los pedazos del traste y los depositó en la basura. La diva seguía congelada con una cara de espanto como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-Hey, Rachel, ya pasó… ya escondí los vidrios rotos, Russel no se dará por enterado. Me asustas… ¿qué sucede?

-¡QUINN!-grito la morena

-¿¡QUE!?- contestó la otra chica un poco confundida.

-¡QUINN!- volvió a gritar la diva.

-¿QUE SUCEDE?

-Oh pobres cerditos…-La morena se tapó los ojos y trato de no romper en llanto.

"¿Cerditos? ¿De qué demonios habla? ¿Dijo… cerditos?" -¡OOOH! Mi Tocino…

-¿TU TOCINO? – sollozando interrogó la diva.

-E…eso depende, la palabra "mi" es tan relativa, tu sabes, "mi" de "mi refrigerador", "mi" de "mi casa", "mi" de "mi vecindario" que en sí, si te lo analizas ninguno es Mí-o

-¡Déjate de cosas Quinn!, ¿sabes cuantos inocentes cerditos mataron solo para proveerte de TU tocino?

-Rachel, no es para tanto

-Señorita Berry para ti

-¿Pero quién te entiende? Dijiste que odiabas que te llamara por tu apellido…

-Sí, pero ahora esto, lo cambia todo, ¡ASESINA!- la morena hablaba muy en serio.

-Eso sí que no, una cosa es que los consuma, y otra que yo los haya matado

-Dice el dicho, "tanto peca el que mata a la vaca, como el que le agarra la pata"

-¡OYE! Pero eran cerdos, no vacas, y en todo caso yo no les agarre la pata

-No finjas, sabes a lo que me refiero

-Rach, pero si para eso es el cerdo, para comerse

-Son animales, también sienten…

-Bueno si, pero yo también siento, me siento de maravilla cuando lo almuerzo, cuando lo cómo, cuando lo ceno…

-No tienes vergüenza, ya se acabó, no seguiré escuchando barbaridades-La morena tomó sus cosas y salió hacia la puerta principal.

-Hey no, Rach, ¡espera!

-Dije que para ti, era Señorita Berry

-Ya, está bien, está bien, haremos una cosa; yo me deshago de mi carne y tú te quedas para lo de la tarea ¿te parece?

La cantante tenía una expresión dura en su rostro pero luego se calmó y aceptó la propuesta.

-No es necesario que tires nada, pero te sugeriría una mejor dieta Fabray, una vegetariana…

-Lo considerare, Señorita Berry

-Okaaaay, suena raro, regresemos al "Rachel"

-jajajajaja, como ordene doña Diva.

* * *

Al finalizar los deberes, Quinn y Rachel eligieron comprar palomitas y poner una película.

-¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba?- preguntó la morena.

-"Jennifer's Body"-respondió la ex porrista.

-¿Y cuando comienzan a cantar?

-¿en serio?, ¿en serio estas preguntando eso?

-Oye es que solo veo que la muchacha esa se la pasa comiendo hombres y me aburre, no estaría tan mal que al menos cantaran una o dos canciones, es de miedo pero algo de canto como en "El barbero endemoniado" me gustaría más.

-No todo en la vida son musicales Rachel…

-No digo que lo sea, solo que añadiría más entretenimiento para mí

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio, una escena muy interesante sucedía en la película. Jennifer llegaba en la noche y entraba a hurtadillas al cuarto de Needy, sin saber porque, Jennifer besaba a su amiga. El momento entre las espectadoras, dígase Quinn y Rachel se tornó incómodo. Fabray no se lo esperaba, y a decir verdad la situación le causaba nervios. _"Di algo, Rachel, di algo… estoy segura que si yo abro la boca diré algo estúpido… di algo"_

_-_¡WOW!, esa Jennifer si que es una zorra…- La rubia suspiró al escuchar la opinión de la diva.

-Eh… si verdad, es toda una loquilla-"Dios, gracias, creí que esto sería eterno".

-Es TAN extraño… un beso entre dos chicas-

-No es la gran cosa Rachel

-¿Y tú que vas a saber de eso Quinn? A menos que, no me digas tu…

-¿Qué si ya he besado a una chica?, si… claro, no es para tanto

A la diva se le cayó una de las palomitas que llevaba a su boca.

-Y… ¿qué tal?, ¿qué se siente?

"_Si quieres saber estoy dispuesta a ser tu conejillo de indias para que pruebes"_ –A lo que muchos contestarían que es "Igual a besar a un chico", mentira Rach, si es diferente

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Como diría Katy Perry: Piel suave, labios rojos, tan besables… tal vez exagero, pero es besar a tu semejante, casi mágico, simplemente las chicas olemos delicioso, los hombres siempre huelen a sudor, o a cerveza, o cerveza y sudor. Solo imagínate que hubiera otra Rachel, un clon de ti, otra tú, ¿no pensarías que es hermosa?- _"Fuck, si con una me emociono, con dos no quisiera saber…"-_Obviamente, también es que seas algo narcisista, en fin lo veo como… besarte a ti mismo, algo aproximado a eso.

-Eso no sonó a que "no fuera para tanto"

-Ehmm... tal vez me pase un poco...

-¡Vaya!, y a quién beso Señorita Quinn?, porque no creo que haya sido un clon tuyo- la ex porrista soltó una risa nerviosa, notó que estaba hablando de un tema algo delicado y que ya había confesado de más.

-Se dice el pecado, no el pecador, Berry.

-Vas a empezar con lo de Berry…

-Es que quería fastidiarte-_" y distraerte para cambiar de tema, claro y también porque luces hermosa enojada"_.

* * *

**Chicoooooos! este cap iba a ser larguísimo así que lo deje hasta aquí, tuve un poco de problemas con el título porque lo que desarrollaba aquí se vera hasta el siguiente, bueno ya, nos vemos hasta el proximo (: **

**Dejar review no cuesta nada (8**


	5. Hold me in your arms

**Aquí reportan-dome con nuevo cap... agradezco los favs, reviews, follows**

**les dejo aquí el cinco, que disfruten**

_Los personajes de Glee le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy._

* * *

_Capitulo 5:_ _"Hold me in your arms"_

-Hija ¿a que se debe que llegues tarde?

-eh… pues, el entrenamiento se alargó, ya sabes cómo es la entrenadora

-Quinn no me engañas, se que ya no estás en las porristas

-pfff, ¿y a ti desde cuando te importo tanto?

-No digas tonterías, desde siempre…

La ex porrista acompañó a Berry a su casa, se tardó por pasarse las horas conversando con la morena. La rubia se llevó una no muy agradable sorpresa al observar desde la cocina a su padre sentado comiéndose un plato rebosante de tocino, casi se le sale el corazón al darse cuenta que era SU tocino.

-¿Mamá, le diste MI tocino a Russel?- la rubia menor susurró enfadada.

-Si, y ya te dije que por favor le digas "papá"

-Pero mi tocino… -La hija de Judy hizó un puchero y puso carita de perro.

-¡Quinn Fabray! No te comprendo… hace unos días me dijiste que dejarías la carne, que no querías comer nada que proviniese de un animal.

Así es, la ex porrista estaba dispuesta a hacer algunos cambios en su alimentación, solo para darle gusto a la diva, eso y muchas cosas más. El trato de Quinn hacia Rachel se salía de control, la rubia era una esclava voluntaria, ayudaba en todo lo que estuviera en su disposición a la morena. Fabray hacia cosas por la cantante sin que esta se las pidiera incluso, y esto halagaba a la muchacha, la hacía sentirse importante pero una parte de ella creía tener una idea de con que motivos la rubia actuaba.

Los días seguían su curso. Entre pláticas y confesiones Quinn le había contado a la morena de su orientación sexual que desde hace tiempo tenia definida. La diva no se escandalizo obviamente, pero si le sorprendió de la rubia. Asimismo Rachel le conto a la ex porrista que alguna vez ella se hizo preguntas y sintió curiosidad por ese mundo que sonaba disparatado para ella. Sin embargo para la morena esto era un secreto y nada más que Quinn le compartía, pero para Fabray era como una indirecta para la diva, como diciéndole "Eh mira, me gustan las chichas, tu eres chica… paso mucho tiempo contigo, te pretendo aunque no le sepas, quiero todo contigo".

* * *

_Watching the world float on by__  
__I can say I'm alright__  
__Watching the sun light the moon__  
__As the day turns to night_

Rachel cantaba para todo el club en el auditorio con Tina y Mercedes quienes la apoyaban en los coros. Quinn no cabía en su asiento de felicidad, tenía la certeza de que si alguien merecía esa canción era ella, claro la única persona que compartía el 80% del día con Berry. La confianza entre ellas dos era casi óptima, sin contar que entre ellas había mucho contacto físico ya que Rachel se la pasaba tomándola de la mano, abrazándola, saludándola efusivamente.

_And he says__  
__"Don't you know I love you,__  
__Don't you know you're beautiful"__He says__  
__"Everyday is special,__  
__you have made me believe"__Hold me in your arms__  
__'Cause I'm falling__  
__Hold me in your arms__  
__While we're sleeping__  
__Hold me in your arms_

_Though I'm a little scared  
That all the times we shared  
Almost too perfect to ever last_

And when I'm lying here  
And you are holding me  
I know the fear in me will pass

Hold me

Hold me in your arms  
'Cause I'm falling  
Hold me in your arms  
While we're sleeping  
Hold me, hold me  
Hold me in your arms

-Una vez más una perfecta demostración Rachel

-Le agradezco mucho, Señor Schuester- dijo la cantante mientras se dirigía a su lugar junto a la ex porrista.

-Y bien chicos, aprovechando que estamos todos aquí en el auditorio, quisiera presentarles a Marissa Vonbleicken, quién quiere ser miembro del club, adelante Marissa- indicó William a la muchacha y todos los presentes aplaudieron y uno que otro muchacho silbó al percatarse de la belleza de la castaña. La chica lucía tímida, estaba algo nerviosa, se acercó al micrófono y saludó.

-Buenas tardes chicos, Soy Marissa y vengo a audicionar para entrar a New Directions con "Waking up in Vegas"- Blaine y Kurt dieron brincos suaves en sus asientos y se voltearon a ver emocionados por la elección de la muchacha.

_Why are these lights so bright _  
_Oh, did we get hitched last night, _  
_dressed up like Elvis, _  
_And why, why am I wearing your class ring? _  
_Don't call your mother _  
_'Cause now we're partners in crime _

_Don't be a baby _  
_Remember what you told me _  
_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is _  
_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas _  
_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now _  
_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

Todos los integrantes del club glee estaban cautivados con la sangre nueva, y claro más los hombres que la consideraban hermosa.

-Bien, Mrissa, sobra decir que ya eres parte del equipo, creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que ¡estuviste maravillosa!- dijó el profesor Schue. La castaña hizo una reverencia y bajó del escenario, a esto sus nuevos compañeros llegaron a felicitarla. Cuando Quinn estrecho su mano esta no pudo dejar de notar ese hermoso cabello rubio y se detuvo en los preciosos ojos verdes de la ex porrista. Marissa se clavó en el que consideró un "rostro angelical" y le obsequió a Fabray una mirada cargada de deseo, la rubia lo notó pero fingió que no.

* * *

Pasaba el tiempo y las señoritas Berry y Fabray parecían una pareja, Quinn llevaba todos los días a la morena a su casa a la salida, le compraba casi a diario chocolates, o pastelillos veganos (sus favoritos), le cargaba sus libros, incluso cuando Rachel le comentaba que necesitaba tiempo para ensayar pero le era imposible por los deberes la rubia se ofrecía para hacerlos ella, la diva tenía una súbdita dispuesta a lo que fuera, lo peor del caso es que se daba cuenta.

-Q, no sé si es mi imaginación o eso que llevas ahí en las manos es la mochila de Berry… ¿es correcto?- Santana vio a su amiga salir del salón de geografía y notó que parecía animal de carga.

-S-sí, estas en lo correcto, son cosas de Rachel, repito RACHEL… no "Berry", me pidió que se las cuidara.

-Creo que me he perdido de mucho, ¿desde cuándo son tan amigas?-La morocha entrecerraba los ojos sospechando de Quinn- ¿Dónde quedaron esos días de los apodos e insultos divertidos?

-Algun día hay que madurar Santana –respondió la rubia exasperada.

-¿Madurar Fabray? ¿le llamas madurar a cargar las cosas de RuPaul?, ¡Madurar es cuando tus caderas se ensanchan, y los pechos crecen! ESO… es madurar- Las mejillas de Quinn se tornaron coloradas.

-No es tu asunto San, y por favor deja de llamar a Rachel así

-Ya no te conozco Quinn, no sé con qué rayos te estés drogando, pero te recomiendo que no excedas la cantidad si no lo controlas… el día que tú y tu trasero tengan ganas de volver a la normalidad, me avisas- La porrista se alejó y la rubia se encontraba un poco apenada, no podía ni pensar en la idea de contarle a la latina sus verdaderas intenciones, confesar los sentimientos que tenía por la diva.

* * *

Blaine estaba en el comedor, sentado una mesa frente a la morena y la ex porrista, Kurt estaba totalmente absorto en su celular, así que el ex Warbler solo se dedicaba a observar con mucha atención la interacción entre Fabray y Rachel.

Al chico de gel le causaba intriga el comportamiento de la rubia, el hecho de ser gay le daba un tipo de radar para detectar a otros, pero por otro lado esto mismo podía hacerlo creer que ya veía muros con tranchetes.

-Kurt

-Dime corazón

-Voltea discre...¡Oh vamos Kurt! –El chico pálido casi imito a la perfección a un Búho dándole vuelta a su cabeza para voltear y ver a las muchachas. –Dije, dsicretamente...

-Shh, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, esas dos están tan embebidas en su conversación que bien cae un meteorito aquí en el comedor y ellas ni por enteradas. Sé que es lo que piensas, y sí, lo note ya desde hace unos días, a Quinn le salen ojeras de tanto mirar a Rachel.

-Creí que era solo cosa mía-Se arregló el moño y luego le dio un sorbo a su cappuccino.

-No-oh!, es evidente que Fabray intenta pretender a Rach

-Pero ¿que no eran enemigas?

-Claro, pero ya sabes… dicen que del odio nace el amor, a parte, no me sorprende, toda esa tensión que había algún día iba a explotar.

-Pero Kurt, así como lo percibo solo Quinn es la de los ojitos de borrego a medio morir…-Kurt suspiró y miró con compasión a la ex porrista.

-Pues, si, lamentablemente esto solo es cosa de una, pero Rachel le da mucha entrada.

* * *

Efectivamente, hasta un ciego podía notar la manera en que Fabray trataba a la morena, como sí la diva fuera parte de la realeza, Rachel estaba consciente y era feliz de que alguien la procurara.

"_Adoro estar a su lado, podría hacer cosas por ella sin cansarme, lo que sea por pasar el día con ella disfrutando de su perfume que tanto me gusta. Ojala algún día pudiese tomar su sweter y dormirme con él, para dormir con su dulce aroma"_

-¡Hola! Quinn

-Ho-ho-la ehmm… ¿Clarissa?

-Marissa, me llamo Marissa…

-Lo siento –se disculpó la rubia ligeramente apenada.

-No, no te preocupes hermosa, yo a ti te perdono lo que sea- la castaña le guiño el ojo, Coqueteria Vonbleicken ACTIVADA.

-¿Me buscabas para algo? ¿M…mm.. Marissa?

-¡Eso!, que rápido te aprendiste mi nombre bonita…-La castaña estaba embriagada con los ojos de Quinn.

-¡Hey!, ¿pero que dices?, ¿acaso no has notado lo bella que tú eres?, podría decir que casi más que yo- ¿Fabray la honesta?, bueno, tampoco es que pudiese mentir con que la chica era fea. Vonbleicken se sonrojó y no bastaron más palabras para caer hechizada por la ex porrista.

-Bueno, te quería preguntar si ¿te gustaría almorzar con migo algún día, rubia angelical?- Una risa nerviosa fue todo lo que salió de Quinn.

-¿Eso lo tomo como un sí?

-Mira, Mm-Marissa, lo que pasa es que todos los días estoy algo ocupada, pero cuando tenga un día libre con gusto te lo hago saber-En otras palabras si un día no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

-Es un tato hermosa, esperare con asnias-

"_¿Se me ve lo gusta chicas desde el Empire State?, ¿o será que alucino que la castaña esa sexy quiere conmigo?, es muy linda, pff y ¡que cuerpazo!, pero mi corazón late por alguien más ahorita"_

Quinn no alucinaba, así eran las cosas. Marissa tenía mucho interés en la rubia, eso desde el primer día que se conocieron. Pero cuando la diva se acercaba a Fabray el corazón de la ex porrista solito latía al ritmo de las canciones de la morena, y cantaba una y otra vez "Rachel Barbra Berry".

* * *

Canciones:

Hold me in your Arms -Pixie Lott

Waking up in Vegas -Katy Perry


	6. Honest Eyes

_Los personajes de Glee le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy._

* * *

Capitulo 6: "_Honest Eyes"_

Recapitulemos: Quinn quiere a Rachel, Rachel disfruta de las atenciones y la compañía de la rubia. A Marissa le gusta Quinn, no pudo evitar caer con semejante belleza, pero a la ex porrista no le interesa.

Según se entiende por los eventos anteriores, a Fabray no le llamaba la atención relacionarse con la chica nueva. Sin embargo las posibilidades de que la ex capitana de las cheerios pudiese ser pareja de Rachel o ser pareja de alguna otra chica era algo remota. No muchas chicas de McKinley eran homosexuales o algo que se le pareciera, y si lo eran, nadie tenía el valor de admitirlo. Todo esto ponía a pensar a Quinn y considerar intentar algo con la castaña, pero analizándolo algo no sonaba bien, la historia de Fabray siendo una perra, como que no estaba del todo atrás con la rubia pensando de manera tan egoísta.

La cosa estaba mas o menos así, la Quinn de antes, la HBIC (Head Bitch in Charge), la abeja reina de la escuela era la "chica perfecta", la chica mas bella, la joven más deseada, todos los chicos soñarían con una novia así y todas las chicas deseaban ser ella. La chica bella y popular, digna de ser novia del Quarterback o cualquier otro jugador de los Titanes de Mckinley.

Ahora quien era todo lo que la rubia antes, era la señorita Vonbleicken, ella se volvió en semanas la nueva abeja reina, la nueva HBIC, como muchos superficiales la llamarían "la chica trofeo". Y ahora Fabray tenía fast pass con ella, con tan solo una ida al cine, o una cena juntas, y ahora la no más bella que Quinn pero si la mas popular sería toda suya. Entonces siendo Marissa la chica ideal de cualquiera Quinn deicidio dejar la puerta abierta de Vonbleicken, digo "por si las dudas".

* * *

Quinn se despedía de Rachel en la puerta donde la morena tenía clase, Fabray la acompañó hasta allí después del almuerzo. Las mejillas de la rubia se habían pintado de un rosa muy suave, era indispensable tener su dosis diaria de Berry.

La ex porrista tenía intención de ir a su casillero para dejar sus libros pero cambió de opinión y se dirigió a la dirección contraria cuando de lejos vislumbro a la castaña. Esta estaba de espaldas a Fabray y llevaba puesto ahora el uniforme de las cheerios con su cabello agarrado por una coleta.

-¡Hola bonita!- saludó la rubia a la chica quedando frente a ella.

-¡Que sorpresa rubia!- miró Marissa a la ex porrista un tanto emocionada e ilusionada.

-Sorpresa la que me llevo yo, al verte con el uniforme de porrista

-¡SI!, ¿recuerdas que la otra vez te conté que ayer serían las audiciones?- La verdad es que Quinn algo escuchó, pero no lo recordaba, simplemente cuando platicaba con la castaña solo fingía que le prestaba atención siendo que desviaba su mente en otras cosas como Rachel por ejemplo.

-¡S-si! ¡si! Como olvidarlo… -Si la ex porrista fuera pinocho, su nariz crecería unos cuantos centímetros.

-Pues, heme aquí , la nueva integrante de las porristas y co-capitana de Santana López- Quinn no perdió la oportunidad de sumar puntos y abrazo de una manera… curiosa, a Vonbleicken para felicitarla.

-Solo mírate, con ese cuerpo tan atlético sería broma si no hubieses pasado las pruebas- La castaña se sonrojó y agacho la mirada.

-Tampoco es para tanto, podre tener buena condición pero jamás sería tan buena como tu, digo, cuando estabas en el equipo… ¡Oye! Y ¿por qué no vuelves?, sería estupendo, así iríamos juntas a las practicas y compartiríamos tiempo juntas- El tono de anhelo en la voz de Marissa incomodaba mucho a la rubia.

-Eso ya no es lo mío sabes, ahora tengo más tiempo para mi, dedicarme a hacer cosas que me gustan, me siento más liberada, sin estrés con el cual lidiar.

-¡Lastima!, ya no pude verte en este uniforme ¡TAN SEXY!- Quinn soltó risitas fingidas.

-Sip, lastima, bueno chica linda, me tengo que ir a clase, pero un gusto saludarte…

-Ojala te vea pronto Fabray –Esto ultimo lo dijó arrastrando las palabras de forma sensual. La rubia solo se limito a repasar en su mente el por qué demonios hacia todo esto, y porque parecía que con Vonbleicken todo era tan fácil, pero aun así ella quería seguir complicándose con la diva.

* * *

Tarde en la casa Fabray , Russel llego del trabajo y se encontró con una botella de whiskey vacía escondida en el baño principal, el señor estaba muy enojado, iracundo, y enseguida fue a donde Quinn para preguntarle, no, más bien, para exigirle respuestas de la razón de que hubiera una botella de whiskey en su casa.

-¡AHORITA MISMO ME DICES QUE HACÍA ESA BOTELLA EN EL BAÑO SEÑORITA!- grito el señor Fabray enfurecido. La rubia estaba ocupada haciendo anotaciones en su cuaderno cuando se sorprendió al ver a su padre entrando exaltado a su cuarto. –¿NO ME VAS A CONTESTAR?- El papá de Quinn estaba totalmente irritado.

-No, Russel, no se de que me hablas – La exporrista respondió con toda la calma del mundo sin voltear a ver a su padre.

-¡ESTOY HABLANDO DE ESTO NIÑA!- El señor Fabray levantaba en alto la botella vacia y la muchacha solo se limitaba a observar el acto irracional.

-He dicho, que no tengo idea, y por favor te pido que moderes el tono de voz-

-¡YO NO VOY A MODERAR CONTIGO NADA!, ¡ESTA ES MI CASA, Y AQUÍ YO MANDO!- La cara del rubio estaba roja del coraje, tenía la certeza de que esa botella pertenecía a su segun el "no tan bien portada" hija.

-¡QUE NO ME GRITES HE DICHO!- La ex porrista alzó su voz.

-¡CALLATE IDIOTA!, NO TIENES DERECHO A GRITARME, AQUÍ EN ESTA CASA NO SE BEBE ALCOHOL!-

-En primera… no soy "IDIOTA", en segunda, yo no he bebido alcohol y en esta casa mucho menos…-

-¡NO ME GRITES QUINN!, Y SI NO ES TUYA… ¿DE QUIEN MAS PUEDE SER?-Ironizó con una sonrisa burlona Russel, afirmando otra vez que era propiedad de la rubia el antes whiskey.

-SI NO QUIERES QUE TE GRITE, deja de gritarme ¡TU! – Quinn se puso de pie y enfrento la cara de su papá. –Y repito… ¡ESA BOTELLA NO ES MIA!-

El señor Fabray estrujó a la joven del brazo y con una vena apunto de explotar en su frente, se acerco más a la cara de su hija. –Pues, no te creo, y por decirme tantas mentiras y gritarme me temó que voy a castigarte – La chica reflejaba angustia, sentía la respiración rápida por el coraje de su padre en su oreja izquierda. El papá de la muchacha estaba que ardia del enojo.

La sangre de la ex porrista hervía en su interior, estaba furiosa y frustrada, pero de nada le servía llevarle la contra a Russel, empeoraría las cosas. Desde el embarazo de Beth su padre perdió toda confianza en ella, y lamentablemente parecía que jamás la iba a recuperar.

* * *

La señorita Berry era un mar de confusión. Por un lado, le daba un placer maligno que su antes archienemiga ahora era un leonsito domado e indefenso quien tan solo con tronar los dedos hacia sus malabares para ella. Por otro lado cada vez tenía menos dudas de que la rubia estaba atraída por ella, y Rachel también sentía cosas, pero no estaba totalmente segura de querer a la ex porrista. Era un embrollo total del tipo "que si es su amiga, "que si tiene sentimientos por ella", "que si ella se identificaba como bisexual o algo más" todo era un desconcierto total para la morena, incluso los últimos días había tenido platicas con Finn regulares, las cuales lograron envolver más el asunto y lograron despertar en la diva esa cosquillita de si seguía queriendo a Hudson… después de todo era su ex novio.

* * *

El tiempo se le iba de las manos a la rubia, caía en la rutina y esto era agotador. Mantenía su velita prendida con Vonbleicken, pero igualmente no le daba muchas esperanzas a la castaña. Con Rachel se la pasaba buscando un momento adecuado para declararle sus sentimientos, pero simplemente algo en ella no la dejaba, sentía que no estaba preparada.

Quinn estaba cansada de que Rachel le diera tantas razones para ilusionarla, pero que a la vez no mostrara nada en absoluto, esto hacía pensar a la rubia y cada que lo analizaba se sentía mas insegura, "Si me quisiera, yo digo que ya me lo hubiera dicho, no puedo creer que no capte después de tantas atenciones, siento que pierdo mi tiempo". Tantas ideas se formo la ex porrista en su cabeza, cada vez se volvió más negativa al respecto que ya no podía, los pleitos con su padre iban en asenso al igual que su pesimismo.

La gota que derramo el vaso de tanto pesar fue que la rubia viera a "su chica" con Frankenteen, quien la abrazaba y reía con ella en el comedor. "¿Con que esas tenemos?" Fabray hizó lo mejor que pudo para abstenerse de hacer cualquier estupidez, solo se limito a sentarse sola y almorzar, al final de día tendría tiempo para descargar su tristeza, y enojo como los chicos de New Directions sabían, cantando en el club glee.

* * *

-Chicos, algo que ya extrañaba, la voz de Quinn Fabray – anuncio Schuester con entusiasmo.

Todos recibieron a Quinn con aplausos mientras ella se sentaba en el piano dándole la señal a Brad para comenzar.

_See the lonely girl  
Out on the weekend  
Tryin to make it pay  
She can't relay to joy, ohh  
She tries to speak in  
Can't begin to say_

The girl fooled me again  
Oh oh he loves me all up  
But I'm so down today  
See the lonely girl  
In Hollywood on the weekend  
Try to make it pay

It's been hard days  
Harder nights  
The rockstars girlfriend  
She lost a fight  
Well it's alright baby  
I'm nobody's mother  
But I don't want this last cigerette to be over

You fooled me again  
Fooled me again  
With your  
Honest honest honest eyes  
Again fooled me again  
With your dirty mouth  
Full of honest lies  
Uh oh  
Again oh when you fooled me again Oh yeah  
You're so honest  
Full of shhh  
Honest eyes

It's been two days  
Since she left home  
She dried her eyes  
Picked up her microphone  
She sang, it's alright baby  
I'm nobody's mother  
Just don't want this last  
Cigerette to be over, you know

You fooled me again  
Fooled me again

You fooled me again  
Fooled me again  
With your honest  
Honest honest eyes  
Again, fooled me again  
With you dirty mouth  
With the rust under your eyes  
Again oh when you fooled me again Oh baby yeah  
You're so full of it  
At least your honest eyes  
Again honest honest  
You're so freakin honest  
Na na nana na na nanananana  
You're so full of it  
At least your honest  
Eyes...

* * *

Fooled me again, Honest eyes - Lady Gaga

**Hi Honeys (: espero les haya gustado. Para cualquier cosa: acalracion, duda, sugerencia, propuesta indecorosa, propuesta de matrimonio, observacion, critica, objecion, recomendacion, bautizos, fiestas, dejen review C: los leere con todo gusto y los tomare en cuenta. Gracias por los que dan Follow, dejan review, y Fav. Me inspiran demasiado.**


	7. Number One

_Los personajes de Glee le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy._

* * *

_Capitulo 7:_ "_Number One"_

_You're the best_  
_thing that's ever happened to me_  
_No, I don't_  
_need to change a thing_  
_About you_  
_I think all day_  
_couldn't be more proud to say you're my girl_  
_I believe_  
_U are part of my biggest dreams_

Vonbleicken miraba de lleno a Quinn sin temor mientras cantaba apasionadamente.

_Couldn't wish for more_  
_when you give me all_  
_you make me feel complete_

La castaña le dedicaba la cancion a la ex porrista frente a todo el coro. Algunos apenas y lo notaban, a otros les importaba poco. Fabray no sabía si alegrarse, o preocuparse.

_you're the reason I sing_  
_and write 10 songs a day_  
_you have the power to bring me down_  
_and lift me back up again_

_U know... U got Me_  
_U know... U got Me_  
_U got my heart in your hands_  
_U know... U got Me_

Desde que Quinn noto que había cierta interacción entre la morena y Finn, se decidió a tirar la toalla, decidió alejarse de la chica y prefirió invertir todo su tiempo en la chica bella que le dedicaba tan bonita canción..

_Let me kiss_  
_your lips and blow your mind away_

_Every time I look right into your eyes_  
_whatever pain is gone_  
_each and every moment we share_  
_is a new story to be told_

_Never felt this before_  
_you're like a dream come true_  
_guess you knew all along_?  
_That I belong to you_

_Cuz U know... U got Me U know... U got Me_

Mira que ahora era otra la que le daba alas a alguien, pero iba todo por el mismo patrón.

Al finalizar Puck salió corriendo a abrazar a Marissa.

-¡PRECIOSA! Se que nadie se resiste a este bombon… Pcukzilla jamás pierde el encanto- Vonbleicken pronto dio un salto hacia atrás y puso sus manos limitando la distancia entre el chico del mohicano y ella.

-¿De que hablas bobo?- La chica hacía muecas de asco.

-Deja de disimular, tu y yo sabemos que esa canción me la cantaste a mi- El chico forcejeaba para acercarse a la porrista pero ella no le daba la oportunidad.

-Estás loco, yo ni siquiera te conozco perdedor…

-¿Y no te gustaría conocerme?

-¡Puckerman!- Fabray jalo al muchacho frenando su hostigamiento.

-Relájate, nena, solo estoy conquistando a la chica nueva…

-Pero la señorita no parece estar muy de acuerdo en que la "conquistes".

-Arruinas todo Quinn, ajj, me largo, veré si alguna chica anda baja de autoestima o algo así para calmar mi ansiedad, no creo encontrar alguna tan bella como una de ustedes… pero me tendré que conformar-Ambas muchachas sólo rodaron los ojos viendo al joven judío alejarse.

-¡Mi Heroína!- Marissa besó en la mejilla a la rubia.

-No, es para tanto, Puck a veces se pasa de tarado.

-Eh… bueno, olvidando el trago amargo ¿te gusto la canción?

-Fue hermosa, ¡me encanto!- Crece la nariz de Fabray cada vez más y más.

-Me alegra… porque al contrario de lo que pensó el bestia ese, era para ti, no para el- Los ojos de Marissa recorrían a Quinn de arriba para abajo sin parar, daba la impersión que si parpadeaba la chica se le iba a desaparecer en un segundo.

-Tal vez, por que el estaba sentado en el lugar de atrás mío, capaz y eso fue-

-Si creo que fue eso… pero lo bueno que se aclaro, en serio que bueno que te haya gustado

-No solo me gusto, tu voz cada vez me fascina más y más- Quinn naríz de 30 mts de largo Fabray.

-Pues cuando quieras te canto al oído hermosa-

Cierta morena pudo ver desde el otro lado del pasillo a las chichas platicando muy juntitas.

Rachel ya llevaba semanas que no se reunía con la ex porrista para almorzar, y ya nadie la acompañaba camino a su casa. Llevaba muchos días sin su trato de reina, más claro que el agua lo tenía, una castaña recibía toda la atención de su Quinn.

¿Celos? ¿Envidia?, Qué iba a saber, solo estaba segura de que la rubia ya no era mas su amiga ni nada que se le pareciera, todo esto la alteraba.

Un muchacho se acercó a la morena y esta se desconcertó por que le llego de sorpresa.

-Te la arrebatan Rach…

Blaine veía a Marissa y a Quinn junto con la diva.

-N-n-nose, nose de que hablas Blaine.

-Bien, no te juzgare, si quieres ocultarlo estoy bien con ello… pero, solo quiero decirte que esa chica Vonbleicken esta muuuy interesada en Quinny como lo podras ver

-Si, claro... solo son amigas

-¿Segura?, la castaña se devora a Fabray con la mirada, solo observalas.

-¿Y, eso por qué debería importarme? –La cantante estaba nerviosa, el muchacho adivinaba sus pensamientos.

-Mira Rachel, no quiero andarme con rodeos, respeto si quieres "ocultarlo" pero no ignores lo que pasa, he visto como traes a la rubia, y te apuesto toda mi colección de moños que –Hizó un gesto con la cabeza señalando en dirección a la exporrista quien seguía coqueteando con Marissa – Quinn en quien esta interesada es en ti, y ¡vaya! de que manera…- El chico no dijo más y se fue. La morena pretendió estar aturdida por un momento pero luego sonrió levemente.

No es como si siempre hubiese sido secreto que la ex porrista algo quería con Rachel, ella lo notaba pero hasta que recibió una opinión externa confirmaba sus conjeturas previas.

Berry por fin tenía las cosas más claras, ahora aceptaba sentir cosas por Quinn, pero ¿ahora qué? Su chica se desvanecía de su plano, se le escapaba de las manos, era secuestrada por una castaña sexy, quien desde ahora, se transformo en la nueva enemiga de la diva.

-Vamos Rachel, tu siempre has sido la numero uno en todo lo que te propones, nadie jamás pasa por encima de ti- Se repetía la joven frente al espejo en la privacidad de su recamara.

-No soy el tipo de chica que se rinde nada más así porque si.

_I'm not the kind of girl_  
_Who gives up just like that… oh no_

_The tide is high but I'm holding on_  
_I'm gonna be your number one_  
_The tide is high but I'm holding on_  
_I'm gonna be your number one_

Cepillo para el cabello modo micrófono.

_Every time that I get the feeling,_  
_You give me something to believe in,_  
_Every time that I got you near me_  
_I know the way that I want it to be,_  
_But u know I'm gonna take my chance now,_  
_I'm gonna make it happen some how,_  
_And you know I can take the pressure_  
_A moments pain for a lifetimes pleasure_

_I'm not the kind of girl_  
_Who gives up just like that_  
_Oh, no_

_The tide is high but I'm holding on_  
_I'm gonna be your number one_

* * *

**Honeys! el cap es TAN corto, si pero por ahí me mandaron peticion de que actualizara pronto así que aquí su servidora complaciendo a ScSofi, me gusta que te guste el fic, jeje. Y bueno cocinare el proximo cap igual más pronto, ya tengo unas cuantas cosas interesantes en mente así que esperenlo!. Para cualquier sugerencia, queja, reclamo, observación, critica, propuesta, pregunta, ya saben sus reviews son siempre bien recibidos (: gracias!**

Canciones:

U got me - Jackie Gonzalez

Tide is High - Cover Hilary Duff (por la letra y eso).


	8. Sex's in the air

_Los personajes de Glee le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy._

* * *

_Capitulo 8:_ "_Sex's in the air"_

Flashback

Los alumnos del profesor Winslet merodeaban el salón donde les tocaba clase, ninguno era capaz de abandonar el lugar. Incluso el chico malo "Puck" asistía diariamente sin falta, ya que si su maestro llegaba y alguno no estaba presente, era un boleto directo a la oficina de Figgins, una marca en el expediente y un castigo en sábado, todo solo por el simple hecho de faltar a la que todos consideraban la clase aburrida de Civismo. El profesor Carig Winslet no era impunual, pero sin embargo ya habían pasado 20 minutos de clase y aun no llegaba el señor.

Noah veía algo en su celular, mientras tanto Quinn y Rachel platicaban de cosas ordinarias, su fin de semana, sus anécdotas con sus padres, todo iba tranquilo.

Puck grito emocionado y esto llamo la atención de las muchachas.

-¡Puckerman ya deja el escándalo!- Le ordeno la ex porrista según ella molesta.

-Es que… no, no, no esto es de lo más impresionante, y sexy- La morena se acerco al joven y con mucha curiosidad agacho la cabeza para ver que era lo que su amigo veía.

-No sabía que te gustara el nanime- dijo Rachel sin quitar la vista del aparato.

-Si, me gusta mucho… y es "Anime" Rach- En la pantalla del judío se reproducía una escena de dos lindas chicas de ojos grandes, cabellos de colores extravagantes quienes vestían ropas muy ligeras.

-Pero que es lo que estas viendo PUCKERMAN!- La rubia abrió los ojos como plato al percatarse de lo que veía el muchacho. –¡Eso es porno PUCK!- todos los presentes quienes antes estaban en sus asuntos voltearon al escuchar la palabra "porno".

-SHHH, baja la voz cariño- dijo el chico del mohicano poniendo un dedo en la boca de la rubia- No es porno, es Hentai-

-¿Qué diferencia hay?-Preguntó curiosa Berry.

-Ah, pues que estos son dibujos y/o animaciones de Anime- contesto el chico.

-Pues si, Puck, pero hacen lo mismo que en…- Puckerman alzó las cejas esperando escuchar el resto de lo que la ex porrista iba a decir pero esta se dio cuenta que había hablado de más.

-Fabray… ¿y tu como sabes que se hace en el porno? – El chico atrapó a la rubia.

-Es obvio Noah, por eso le llaman clasificación tres equis- Rachel al rescate, Quinn evitó la mirada acusativa del joven y se limito a no hablar.-Bueno, Puck pero ¿eso que veo son dos mujeres?- A la ex porrista se le subieron los colores al rostro al ver el video.

-Si, se llama yuri en el Anime, y el de relaciones entre hombres se llama yaoi-

-¿Cómo demonios aprendes todos esos términos y eres tan malo para memorizar lo de historia o mate, o cualquier materia?- pregunto la morena más en modo de burla que en curiosidad.

-Es que, esto es sexy mi querida judía preferida, o como diría Lopez "Wanky"

-Sera sexy pero no es romántico…

-No necesitas lo romántico, son tonterías de niñas...

-Si pues, yo soy una niña Noah

-Pff, anime Hentai, ese es el mejor

-Mmm, no, Es mejor el anime ese en el que las dos personas que se gustan nunca se dicen nada, todos los capítulos fingen odiarse pero se tienen un profundo amor, y al final uno de los dos cede o por cosas del destino se confiesan su amor – Rachel tenía los ojos perdidos en el horizonte y hablaba de manera dulce, mientras usaba a Quinn como maniquí para hacer alguna de las expresiones - Después de tanta espera uno toma las manos del otro, lo ve a los ojos, intenta detener las lagrimas- cada palabra que describía la morena la actuaba con ímpetu con la ex porrista, para esto la chica estaba paralizada alejando cualquier pensamiento de la mente e intentándose concentrar para no derretirse ante las palabras de la otra chica.-Se sostienen la cara con las manos y…por fin se besan!- La cara de la morena quedó a centímetros de Fabray, esta como lo había dicho la agarro con las manos y casi le daba un beso. Quinn por poco se desmaya, pero guardó la compostura para que nadie notara que ella más que nadie quería eliminar esa pequeña distancia que había entre ella y su "amiga".

Fin del flashback.

La rubia recordaba uno de sus momentos favoritos cuando compartía tiempo con Rachel, le ponía de mal humor recordar como aquel día cuando apenas comenzaban a juntarse la morena así como si nada la tomo y por poco le da un beso. _"Ojalá me hubiese besado, o almenos y ojalá yo hubiera tenido el valor para suprimir esos centímetros de más"._

* * *

Fabray se había tomado unos minutos de su descanzo para leer en la biblioteca, no era tarea ni nada, se había hecho el hábito de la lectura. Esto la ayudaba a despejarse de todo el caos que había en su cabeza, los pensamientos negativos sobre su casa y su ahora no existente motivación para ir a clases con una sonrisa.

Berry era la batería que movía a Quinn, la razón de despertarse cada día. Todo lo que ella quería era correr a la escuela para llegar con la morena y disfrutarla todo el día. Definitivamente Marissa no era un buen clavo con el cual sacarse a la diva de la mente, ni una nueva batería ni nada. Ahora todo esto se había acabado, ya no había más Rachel, ya no había más energía.

-Hola angelito – La castaña saludo a la muchacha con un beso en la mejilla sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Marissa, ¿Cómo estas? – la ex porrista preguntaba por amabilidad, estaba desganada, ni siquiera le importaba.

-Muy bien, y más ahora que estoy aquí contigo

-Siempre sabes que decir hermosa – Quinn ya se merecía un oscar, se la pasaba fingiendo de maravilla que Vonbleicken le gustaba de verdad.

-Tu me inspiras, tu eres el bello ángel que me da motivos de sobra para decir esas cosas- la castaña dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro.

-Me sonrojas, Marissa…- Hasta para sonrojarse sabía actuar la rubia, vaya que si se merecía el oscar, más de uno.

-Q, me gustaría hablar contigo- El tono de Vonbleicken se torno serio.

-Dime, hermosa, ¿Qué pasa?- No, no, Quinn si no quieres saber no preguntes… esto venía grande para la pinocha Fabray.

-Bueno, veras, no es tan fácil… quiero preguntarte algo, pero estoy con los nervios

-No te preocupes, no hay prisa linda, cuando tu te sientas a gusto- Y la ex porrita logro salirse por la tangente, bien que sabía lo que estaba apunto de escuchar.

-Adoro lo compresiva que eres, angelito

-Soy tan comprensiva como lo quieras, lo que sea por ti bonita- Con tantas mentiras que se fabricaba la rubia ya podía poner una carpintería, la nariz de madera le surtiría para dos años mínimo.

Las chicas dejaron la platica para otro día y se fueron directo al club glee.

Apenas iban entrando y se asombraron al que las luces estaban apagadas, solo podían escuchar las voces de todos sus compañeros, más no eran capaces de distinguir nada. Con esfuerzo y tropezando cada dos pasos lograron encontrar donde sentarse (una junto a la otra claro).

De repente luces de tonalidad rosa y verde iluminaron escasamente la habitación. Otras luces blancas se prendían intermitentemente dejando ver una tarima en el centro del salón. Santana y Brittany se subían al ritmo de la música.

_Na na na, Come on!_  
_Na na na, Come on!_  
_Na na na na, Come on!_

Las muchachas aparecieron vestidas en lencería, y con sus caras ocultas por una máscara, la latina llevaba la forma de la cara de un conejo rosa pastel que contrastaba con el color de su piel, mientras que su novia traía puesta la cara de un gato negro verdoso, su poca ropa hacia juego con los colores de sus mascaras.

_Feels so good being bad_  
_There's no way I'm turning back_  
_Now the pain is my pleasure_  
_Cause nothing could measure_

Una ola de calor golpeó a los New Directions, las dos porristas ofrecían un baile seductor, sus voces y sonidos eran demasiado eróticos, la fantasía de cualquier caballero. A nuestra rubia preferida solo le apretaba cada vez más y más la ropa, lo peor del asunto es qu le molestaba que no tenía con quien descomprimir todo su sentir. _"Bonito momento para que este par decidiera prenderle fuego al maldito escenario"_ pensó la ex porrista mientras disimuladamente se hacia aire con la mano.

_Cause I may be bad_  
_But I'm perfectly good at it_  
_Sex in the air_  
_I don't care_  
_I love the smell of it_  
_Sticks and stones_  
_May break my bones_  
_But chains and whips_  
_Excite me_

La cabeza de Quinn estaba apunto de explotar, sentía que su temperatura iba en aumento y que algo en su interior se estaba estremeciendo, sus partes féminas despertaban de apoco, era exorbitante lo que tenia que soportar.

_Na na na, come on!_  
_Come on! Come On! Come on!_  
_I like it, like it!_

Solo se imaginaba que esa rubia y esa morena eran ella y su diva, y los bochornos salían a descontrol. _"Joder tendré que ir al gimnasio para una ducha fría si esto no se termina pronto"_

Para mala fortuna de la temperatura corporal de la ex porrista, Santana daba final a su numerito haciéndole un sensual lap dance a la castaña que estaba al lado de Quinn. _"Lo que me faltaba, San meneándose en la cara de mmm…¡Marissa!"_ El bailesito de la latina hizó que Fabray depositara su atención en Vonbleicken, ¡claro!, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido? _"Marissa creo que alguien debe compartir su cuerpo, es por una buena causa"_.

* * *

Al día siguiente Marissa volvió a retomar un poco más tranquila la charla con la rubia.

-Y bueno, yo, estoy nerviosa… demasiado, pero amm

-Relájate, no hay motivo para que estes así, anda solo da un respiro y luego ya intentas hablar–Fabray intentaba animar a la castaña para que le dijera lo que no podía. Al parecer después de analizarlo ser novia de la castaña tenía sus beneficios, sus "sexys beneficios".

* * *

Canción: S&M -Rihanna


	9. I'll steal Quinn

_Los personajes de Glee le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy._

* * *

_Capitulo 9:_ _"I'll steal Quinn"_

Oficialmente Quinn y Marissa se hicieron novias. Y de las primeras en enterarse, las mejores amigas de la rubia quienes vieron a las muchachas tomadas de la mano caminando por los pasillos de su escuela. -¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- Santana decía de manera inquisitiva.

-¡Q!, ¿tu y Marissa son novias? – pregunto la rubia novia de Santana.

-Britt… yo-titubio la exporrista.

-Porque San y yo lo somos, y nos tomamos de las manos al igual como lo están haciendo ustedes- Pierce no era tan tonta después del todo.

-Eres una mala amiga, ¿Por qué no nos contaste?, aunque sea un mensajito una llamadita…

-San es que mira… -La pinocha no tenía mentiras ni excusas en la manga para esto.

-Lo que mi Quinnie quiere decirles es… que si, somos pareja- Vonbleicken contesto apresurada y contenta, alzaba la mano de ella y la de su novia entrelazadas para que las otras dos pudieran verlas.

-Mi gaydar nunca falla Fabray, ya me lo suponía de ti, aunque he de decir que Marissa no fue detectada fácil me hizo dudar varias veces- Ya era conocido por las integrantes de la Unholy Trinity que la ex porrista tenía cierta tendencia homosexual, y aparte había compartido una experiencia lésbica con sus amigas en uno de sus tantos jueguitos donde el castigo fue "su primer beso con una chica" con ni más que menos, la señorita Brittany Susan Pierce.

Flashback

Hace 2 años, eran las 2:30 de la madrugada en casa de la Latina, ella y sus otras dos rubias amigas se habían juntado desde la noche anterior para pasar tiempo juntas y ponerse al tanto del cotilleo de la escuela.

-Quinn, tenemos que hacer un plan para ser populares, odió que Leonard y los otros idiotas nos fastidien-

-Si Q, si fueramos populares estoy segura que no se meterían con nosotros, Leonard y Frankie me quitaron mis ositos de goma el martes y yo solo pude llorar-

-¿Por qué no me contaste eso Britt? les hubiera dado una paliza a esos neandertales – Santana se enojó y por su cabeza pasaron varias formas de tortura suficientemente buenas para los tipos.

-Santana, por favor… son el doble de ancho y de largo que tu, jamás podrías hacerles un rasguño- dijo Quinn.

-Pero si lográramos ascender en el estatus de la escuela podríamos hacerles hasta MIL! Rasguños, no volverían a meterse con Britt-britt-

-Bien chicas, pues entonces lo que hay que hacer es lo siguiente, Brittany olvídate de ponerte esos horrendos overoles, desde ahora mostraras pierna. Santana tienes que ir a que te cambien esos brackets por unos blancos que no se noten y obvio a enseñar pierna también. Y yo… pues yo creo que desde mañana le empiezo a hablar al baboso de Hudson, juega con mi primo al americano en el parque y por lo visto es bueno, lo convenceré para que cuando entremos a primero haga las pruebas, y claro, nosotras las haremos para porristas, así yo seré líder, hare el gran sacrificio de salir con el, yo porrista, el jugador del equipo de futbol, normalmente siempre son los que están arriba en la cadena alimenticia.-

Las muchachas estaban asombradas por el plan de Fabray, sonaba simple pero tenían muy claro el objetivo a fin de cuentas.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el flan Q-

-Se dice plan Birttany…-

-Si, eso… ahora, ¡juguemos a verdad o reto!- Salto la rubia de ojos azules.

-Bien, yo voy primero… a ver Santana elije verdad o reto-

-Quinn.. tenías que ser, ajj bien, verdad-

-¿Es cierto que besaste a ese chico Tony debajo de la casa del árbol de Britt?- preguntò Quinn y Santana solo se limito a ponerse roja.

-¿Es cierto Santy, es cierto?- Britt preguntaba algo triste.

-Nno.. no Brittany, no fue así, eso es lo que el idiota de Tony anda diciendo a todos, pero la verdad es que el intentò y yo no me deje-

-Buuuu, desgraciadamente te creo Santonta- Quinn rodo los ojos.

-Es tu turno Quinn- dijo Brittany y Santana tomo la palabra.

-¿verdad o reto Fabray?.

-Depende…

-No, dime, verdad o reto.

-Amm veamos, ¿ver-dad?

-Ok, ¿Es cierto rubiecilla… que antes pesabas unos mil kilos y usabas antejos?- Quinn no pudo responder, se moría al recordar su pasado como Lucy "the juicy".

-¿He dicho verdad?, no.. quise decir, Reto-

-Esta bien… te reto a que… beses a Brittany- La joven de ojos avellana se paro de su asiento y fue a donde su amiga para besarla en la mejilla.

-Listo, siguiente…

-No… no, no.. Fabray estas mal, beso en la boca

-Santana! Eso no se hace, es, mi amiga, igual que tu

-No tiene nada de malo rubia, anda hazlo y continuemos

-Pero, yo ni siquiera, se besar… ni nada

-No seas mentirosa Quinn hace un año me contaste que besaste a ese chico lindo que vivía cerca de casa de tu abuela-

-Lo de Juni fue una tontería, eso te conté para impresionarte Britt… la verdad es que yo…-

-LUCY QUINN FABRAY ¿ lo harás o no?

-Deja de llamarme Lucy

-Deja de ser tan gallina…

-Esta bien, Britt ¿estas de acuerdo?

-Si Q, no hay problema, ya he besado gatos, perros, a mis primos, a Santana…-

-¿què tu que? – dijo Quinn y de nuevo la cara de Santana era color tomate.

-Anda, ya déjate de rodeos Lucy…- apresuro Santana.

Las dor rubias se unieron en un beso limpio he inocente, Quinn se sentía rara, sentía que algo iba mal, como si lo que estuviese haciendo le fuera a traer consecuencias. Al separarse de su amiga solo comprobó que nada sucedió y que la vida continuaba.

Fin del flashback

Desde ese día a Quinn le dieron curiosidad los labios femeninos. Y después ella busco en fiestas sus propios encuentros casuales con chicas que le garantizaran no recordar nada al día siguiente, chicas ebrias, y fue probando hasta que llego a la conclusión que eso era lo que le gustaba.

Esa vez del juego fue al primera y ultima vez que Quinn beso a su mejor amiga, para suerte de Santana.

-He de decirles que se ven muy lindas juntas- Dijo Brittany mientras abrazaba a Quinn. Al mismo tiempo se ganaba una mirada de celos por parte de Vonbleicken.-Otro Unicornio aquí en la escuela que gusto!-

-Si, bueno, amor basta de afecto, guardate los mimos para mi- La latina agarraba a su chica del brazo llevándosela lejos y una sonrisa burlona se proyecto en la ex porrista por ver los celos de Santana en vivo.

-Angelito ¿me llevas a mi salón?- la castaña hacia pucheros y tomaba ambas manos de la rubia.

-¿Cómo decirte que no cuando me chantajeas con esas caritas? – Esta vez no era Pinocha Fabray quien hablaba, Quinn era sincera.

* * *

Poco tiempo paso antes de que Rachel se enterara de la relación de Fabray y Marissa. No tenía mucho que ella se había aclarado y marcaba como objetivo obtener el amor de Quinn, pero como se venía la situación, la morena se estaba tardando.

_"Ahora entiendo porque de unos días para acá, ya no me buscaba mi rubia, ¿mi rubia?, pues no, ni tan mía que la bruja esa me la esta quitando, tal como Blaine me había advertido."_

Rach, se te fue la ex porrista… pero si algo caracterizaba a la estrella era su persistencia, que para nada iba a dejar las cosas así.

_I feel you, Johanna,_  
_I feel you._  
_I was half convinced I'd waken,_  
_Satisfied enough to dream you._  
_Happily I was mistaken,_  
_Johanna._  
_I'll steal you, Johanna,_  
_I'll steal you._

_I'll steal you, Johanna,_  
_I'll steal you._  
_Do they think that walls could hide you?_  
_Even now, I'm at your window._  
_I am in the dark beside you,_  
_Buried sweetly in your yellow hair!_  
_I feel you, Johanna,_  
_And one day I'll steal you!_  
_Til I'm with you then,_  
_I'm with you there,_  
_Sweetly buried in your yellow hair!_

_And in the darkness _  
_When I'm blind with what I can't forget _  
_It's always morning in my mind _  
_My little lamb_

_You stay Johanna _  
_The way I've dreamed you are _  
_Oh look Johanna _  
_A star_

_Buried sweetly in your yellow hair_  
_A shooting star _

_Johanna._  
_I'll steal you, Johanna,_  
_I'll steal you._

Al puro estilo Rachel Berry, la morena interpretó una canción del musical de Sweeny Todd, solo que estamos de acuerdo que se moría por decir "Quinn" en vez de Johanna. La cantante quería robarse a Fabray.

La rubia por un momento pensó que podría ser la canción para ella, encajaba el "yellow hair", pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad que su estrella favorita le estuviera dedicando el tema y desviando con melancolía la idea Quinn se retiro del club glee.

* * *

-Brittany, Santana que gusto verlas! no me digan que Quinny y ustedes estaban peleadas...

-No señora Fabray claro que no, porque lo dice?-dijo Britt inmediatamente.

-Porque hace tiempo que no las veía, supuse que había tal vez se habían tenido algún desacuerdo o algo

-Mm no señora F, ya sabe, Quinn y yo no nos aguantamos, no podemos pasar tanto tiempo juntas-contesto Santa despreocupada. La madre de la ex porrista soltó una risilla y luego dirigió a las muchachas al segundo piso

-Chicas, pasen, Quinn esta dormida pero si quieren despiértenla, ya es muy tarde pera que siga en la cama La latina y Pierce se metieron al cuarto de la rubia sigilosamente. Las muchachas contemplaron a su amiga, estaba abstraída por lo que parecía un sueño muy profundo.

-Britt, recuerdas que Q habla dormida?

-Si, la pijamada de hace unos meses fue divertida

-Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

-No, San, si le hacemos cosas malas a Quinn se va a molestar, aparte a su novia no le va a gustar que ... la toquemos

-No, es una pequeña broma, solo observa La latina saco su celular y activo una aplicación que distorsiona la voz. Se agacho a la altura de la cabeza de la rubia para hablarle cerca del oído. -Lucy Quinn Fabray-Dijo Santana y se reprodujo en el bocina de su cel una voz fuerte, celestial y varonil. La ex porrista solo dio vuelta en su cama y se limito a gruñir. -QUINN QUE ME ATIENDAS! te hablo

-¿Que quieres? ¿Quien eres?

-Soy tu señor rubia tont...auch!- La chica Pierce golpeo en el hombro a la morocha por salirse de su papel-Es decir, Soy tu señor Quinn Fabray- La ex porrista aun con los ojos cerrados renegó.

-Y eso que te apareces? últimamente como que me tienes descuidada

-He notado que has tenido conductas homosexuales estos últimos días

-¿Hay algún problema? ¿Que no dijiste que hay que amar a nuestros semejantes?

-Pero tú exageras de amorosa- Brittany ahogo una risa y le susurro a Santana:

-¿Es verdad que el dijo eso de los masajeantes?

-Semejantes, B, y si algo de amar al prójimo y esas cosas- dijo en voz baja alejando el móvil de su boca. Se volvió a meter a su papel. -Si vas andar haciendo tus cosas mínimo hazlas con la chica correcta -Quinn apretó los ojos y su cara reflejo duda.

-¿Como la chica correcta?

-No te hagas, sabes bien que tu quieres a RuPa... que diga a la enan...que diga a Rachel, si a Rachel- Brittany hacia su mejor esfuerzo para no reirse. "mierda, estoy acostumbrada a los sobrenombres" susurro la Latina.

-Ya, no entiendo que dices pero ok ya me sabré yo con quien quiero estar y con quien no... gracias-La morocha rodó los ojos por lo atolondrada que era su amiga.

-Bueno y como ultima petición, pienso que debes hacer un trío con Santana y Brittany

¿-Con mis amigas? -La rubia del cabello corto sacudió su cabeza en la almohada.

-Si, ellas y si quieres invitar a esa castaña sexy o a Berry no estaré en desacuerdo...

A la ex porrista le extraño y sin pensarlo se despertó de golpe y se levanto encontrándose con la mirada tímida de sus dos conocidas.

-SANTANA!- Gritó la de ojos avellana y la nombrada no dudo ni un segundo para salir corriendo, Quinn frunció el seño y jalo a la morocha de la blusa regresándola inmediatamente. -¿A donde crees que vas graciosita? -La novia de la morocha se apresuro y logro salir de la habitación antes de que Fabray pudiera alcanzarla.

-AMOR! no seas cobarde y ven a ayudarme!

-Lo siento Santy pero parece que la mamá de Quinny hizo galletas- grito Britt desde afuera.

-Esto es entre tu y yo Lopez!

-Vamos Quinn solo era una bromita, no lastimamos a nadie

-Pues no pero vienen me despiertan temprano, ODIO que me levanten temprano

-La rubia seguía apretando su puño en la blusa de Santana. -No me hagas reír Fabray! si ya son las 2 de la tarde- La ex porrista se tranquilizo y titubeo luego se avergonzó en su interior porque realmente era muy tarde para dormir y sin contar que había quedado de ir por Marissa para almorzar a las 11.

-¡Joder! ¿En serio las 2?

-Bueno faltan 10 minutos pero ya casi las 2, ya sabes, si te atropellan a las 7:54 cierran los números y dicen que a las 8:00 y cosas así...

-No, no, no! la deje plantada... pff, ojalá y no se enoje

-Si, si, piensa en la castaña sexy y ya olvida nuestras ofensas -La morocha se emociono. La rubia ya no la escuchaba solo seguía arrepintiéndose por dentro de faltar a su cita.

-Oye Q, como que ya te gusto dejar esa mano ahí... por mi no hay problema, mira que si quieres aprovechamos que esta aquí tu cama... solo deja hablarle a Britt que después no me lo perdona.

-¡Santana! -La ex porrista levanto su tan característica ceja y reto a la latina, enseguida soltó la blusa de la muchacha.

-Bueno bueno, si quieres no pierdo tiempo y dejamos a B fuera ella tiene la culpa por irse...

-Ya dejalo San, suerte tendrías... –dijo la rubia fastidiada.

-Admitamos que tengo mejores atributos que tu querida Marissa

-Silencio Santana, y fuera de mi cuarto…Quiero cambiarme-dicho esto la morocha salió a regañadientes para dejar que Quinn se pusiera presentable.

-¡Aprovecha que ando de buenas rubia y que ya eres fabGAY!- se asomo por la puerta la latina quien luego por no retirase cuando se le dijo recibió un almohadazo en la cara como consecuencia.

* * *

**Hola!, pues como veran, entre a la Uni ya, y pues se me complica algo subir caps :l disculpen, pero me estoy acomodando. Igual les junte dos en uno, que el de la broma iba a ser otro xD pero me parecio bueno agregarlo de una. bueno Saludos y ya saben cualquier cosa los reviews son bien recibidos (:**


End file.
